


Some people call this wisdom.

by stormthedarkcity



Series: Fictober 2018 [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Antivans are WEAK, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: Zevran doesn't handle the cold very well.





	Some people call this wisdom.

It’s Alistair who saw him first. “Hmm… Are you sure this is enough?” he asked in a voice tight with held-back laughter.

Keerla turned to follow his gaze. Zevran had just left his tent, the fabric of it still rustling close behind him. And he was…well.

He was wrapped up from head to toes in a mismatching assortment of scarves and pieces of fabric, and there were at least two coats on top of all of that. Keerla wasn’t sure when he even managed to pick up an extra coat.

She inclined her head, as silence fell over the camp. Leliana and Morrigan’s voice died down, and even the dog’s loud breathing seemed to dim.

“Did you…” Leliana begun. “Did you put gloves over your gloves?”

Zevran’s voice came, muffled under a thick wool scarf. “Some people call this wisdom. Leather isn’t warm enough, you see.”

“You’re not used to Fereldan climate, are you?” Alistair asked with a smile in his voice. He himself only wore a thin jacket over his shirt, and he looked far too pleased with the situation.

“I am certainly more used to the charms of the Antivan weather,” Zevran admitted with a gesture that might have been a bow, if it weren’t for all the layers in his way.

“But…” Alistair stammered. “We’re in the middle of Justinian! It’s one of the warmest times of year!”

“Now, Alistair, don’t tease,” Wynne said in a soothing voice.

“I’m not.” He started whispering in her direction, “How can he think _this_ is cold?”

“You should try and get accustomed to the cold,” Leliana advised. “You cannot fight with so many scarves around your neck.”

Morrigan simply made a tsk sound. Zevran turned to her stiffly and winked. “Ah, but I am not complaining about you being accustomed. I must say you wear it rather strikingly, in fact.”

Morrigan crossed her arms over her almost-bare chest like a challenge, and huffed.

Zevran turned back to the rest of them. “On the other hand, I would be ready to bet two sovereigns that none of you could handle the summer in Antiva!” he declared. And, without waiting for an answer, he slowly wobbled his way to the fire with his chin held high.

Or so Keerla guessed.


End file.
